warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Dieb
Öhm ne es führt nicht zu deinen Geschichten xDDD Aber trotzdem danke :'D lg 18:00, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Raubpfote, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Raubpfote. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 20:38, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Tier RPG Wiki Admin? Hey Dieb ^^ Wer ist alles Admin im Tier RPG Wiki? Und dürfte ich vielleicht auch Admin werden? :3 Bitte Antworte auf meiner Disk. Danke :3 HollyMoon (Diskussion) 19:26, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Signatur einbinden Hier ist der Text, den du dafür brauchst, da er sich ja im Chat nur verlinkt^^ |[[User:Raubpfote|Raubpfote]]}} lg ~ 11:18, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Das Bild Danke für das Bild es ist Super!!! Soll ich dir auch eins Malen? WINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 17:15, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC)Winter Frohe Weihnachten♥ Hes meine kleine Dieb, ich wünsche auch dir ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und schöne Feiertage♥ Datei:Froheweihnachtendieb.png Hope you like this picture 10:45, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Wichteln Hier ein Bild für mein Wichtel-Kind: thumb|für mien wichtel-kindFrohe Weihnachten und ein schones neues Jahr. WINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 11:50, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danke <3 Danke für die schönen Bilder <3 Holly You can't change destiny, so try to make the best of it 12:07, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Name Hallo, wollte dir noch deinen Spitznamen sagen: Courage! LG, ~~Snoopy-Doo~~ Courage ist französisch und bedeutet Mut, ist jedoch auch der Name einer Cartoonfigur. Dabei handelt es sich um einen Hund, der eigentlich aufgrund eines traumatischen Erlebnisses in der Kindheit sehr feige geworden ist, jedoch stets mutig und selbstlos handelt, wenn seine Besitzer in Gefahr sind. Und da du den Mut hattest, bei uns einzuschreiten, bin ich eher spontan auf diesen Namen gekommen. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir im Chat mal Links von der Serie schicken. LG Snoopy-Doo (Diskussion) 16:01, 10. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Re Hallöchen, Naja, in letzter Zeit bin ich nicht so viel da, weil wir total tolles Wetter haben und ich daher meistens den ganzen Tag draußen bin und kaum vor dem Laptop sitze und es mir in letzter Zeit auch nicht so super geht, sind aber Private Problemchen und ist auf dem Weg der Besserung. :) Hoffe, dir geht es soweit gut und man hört mal wieder voneinander. :) Liebste Grüßle 17:46, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Re Echt? Hab ich das? xD Ja, es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn du öffters mal vorbeischauen würdest. :D Ich hab erst jetzt die Nachricht bekommen, wir haben uns ja eh schon getroffen. Wenn du noch Hilfe brauchst, ich bin jederzeit auf meiner Disk erreichbar. MfG 17:06, 10. Okt. 2015 (UTC)